I Rememeber Now
by PamelaDeBeaufort
Summary: Melrose Place/Desperate Housewives Crossover. What would happen if our favorite red-head had a secret of her own, but even she wasn't sure of what it was? Spoilers for DH 2x01.
1. Rainy Days on Monday's

I Remember Now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Desperate Housewives' or 'Melrose Place' characters, although that would be so twistedly great. They are property of ABC and Marc Cherry, and Aaron Spelling and Fox respectively. I am in no way associated with ABC, Desperate Housewves, Spelling Productions, Fox or it's writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First crossover, I had always wanted to try my hands at a MP/DH Crossover since they both shared my most favorite element, Marcia Cross. Anyways, Marc Cherry loves Melrose and said it'd be great if someday they did something like that. So here is me, 'doing something like that'. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

R&R please, but no flames! I hate flamers

* * *

"Did you ever wonder if we would've worked Kim?"

"Maybe once Michael, but I think early on I realized that I could never change your horrid ways."

"Hey! Now don't you go and make me the bad guy here—"

"You are the bad guy here Michael."

"Alright! Alright. Enough about me being the bad guy here, what are you are thinking about? You don't look like you're really with me right now."

"The day we met."

"In Residency?"

"No silly,_ the_ day we met."

"Oh. That day, Boy do I remember that well. I turn on the ole' Mancini charm and you hurled a book at me."

"So do I, and you were kind of asking for it."

"I'm glad that you remember, because you always did have a lousy memory."

"Michael!"

"Now, now Kimberly, violence shouldn't always be your default answer!"

"Bree."

"Huh?"

"You keep forgetting Michael. I'm not her, whoever she is...was. I may remember things, but I can't be her."

"But you are her."

"No, No I'm not. Not anymore."

* * *

Yes I know it's short. But there's a reason for that.

Now please go and review? Yes. That would be nice. Thank you.


	2. A Chance Encounter

I Remember Now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Desperate Housewives' or 'Melrose Place' characters, although that would be so twistedly great. They are property of ABC and Marc Cherry, and Aaron Spelling and Fox respectively. I am in no way associated with ABC, Desperate Housewves, Spelling Productions, Fox or it's writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First crossover, I had always wanted to try my hands at a MP/DH Crossover since they both shared my most favorite element, Marcia Cross. Anyways, Marc Cherry loves Melrose and said it'd be great if someday they did something like that. So here is me, 'doing something like that'. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

R&R please, but no flames! I hate flamers

* * *

"Hey, Hey! He's here!" Lynette Scavo shouted to her fellow table mates, the room was packed with Fairview housewives and she was eager to hear him speak, even if she had suffered from many bored cases during previous lectures, but it wasn't everyday that you got a celebrity in Fairview.

"God. Look at that face, He's hot! You don't see Edie here do you because I swear if--"

"Gabby!" Bree Van De Kamp let out scolding, it was only normal after all for her friend to be the one to do this but that didn't make it any better. "You're married." She reminded the brunette.

"So? Carlos would take one look at that guy and go, Hey. Gabby. He looks rich, let him stare down your top and maybe I can make a deal with him."

"No he wouldn't." Susan Mayer piped up; her timing was impeccable because just as she opened her mouth the topic of their discussion waltzed across the stage, instantly hushing the room. An embarrassed shade of red colored Susan's face as she bowed her head covered it with her hand and slide down into her seat.

"Nice one Susan." Quipped Lynette.

Patting Susan lightly on the back Bree sighed; leave it to Mayer to make a fool of herself in public...again. That girl was a klutz magnet. Usually, if things in a situation ever good get worse when Susan Mayer was around, then they usually did. Her incidents were notorious, and many neighbours regretted asking for favors.

"Ladies, Ladies! I'd like to get this going if we may. I'm not sure how long I've got here, you know. Still got lives to save and witty remarks to give." Clearing his throat he began again. "Now. My name is Michael Mancini. Doctor. Michael Mancini, but you can call me Michael. And I'm here today to ease your minds a bit, show you that all guys aren't the bad guys here. That we aren't all that lying scum. We can change. It takes time, sure. But really we can. Now, I was married, more than once I might add but the first gal, Jane. Sweetest little lady ever and we were married for about oh, three years when things started gettin' rough. See, this colleague of mine got transferred into my ward. Beautiful, beautiful woman that Dr.Shaw was."

Michael stopped and grabbed at the water bottle by his foot and took a drink before continuing. "Kimberly and I, we had something great. And I loved Jane; don't get me wrong but Kimberly. She was like my other half, she understood my needs, loved me. She was my mistress at first and later my second—no sorry third wife. But something happened, this horrible accident that nearly killed us both. You can read more about that in chapter six. The other doctors, they told me that she died and I felt so torn up inside. We'd both been drinking the night I proposed and when we were driving home, my tox was over the limit. Anyway... I grieved a lot after that, and slowly started to move on. But that's when I felt like she was there beside me, and I'd start seeing her places..."

Trailing off Michael shook his head and bit his lower lip. "God I thought I was losing it a bit right? Turns out though, I wasn't. Her crazy ass mother had her moved back to Ohio and declared dead while she healed up. A lotta sense that makes. Kimberly swore she wanted me back and there was no way that I was going to say no, I missed her so much that I was just that willing. But what I didn't know was that she was crazy. Tumour on the right side of her brain that I didn't know about and I don't think she knew about it and by the time we realized some months later, she wasn't Dr. Shaw anymore. She was... Somebody else entirely."

Michael stopped and gazed across the room. His audience was completely enraptured in this, all except a small table of women in the center of the room. The redhead, who was still comforting her friend turned her green eyed gaze back to the stage and Michael's breath hitched.

* * *

The story's still getting interesting. Stay tuned.

Despite this being an eventual maybe Michael/Bree story, it's times like this when I really miss Rex.

Review!


	3. Forgotten Memories and I Wouldn'ts

I Remember Now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Desperate Housewives' or 'Melrose Place' characters, although that would be so twistedly great. They are property of ABC and Marc Cherry, and Aaron Spelling and Fox respectively. I am in no way associated with ABC, Desperate Housewves, Spelling Productions, Fox or it's writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First crossover, I had always wanted to try my hands at a MP/DH Crossover since they both shared my most favorite element, Marcia Cross. Anyways, Marc Cherry loves Melrose and said it'd be great if someday they did something like that. So here is me, 'doing something like that'. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

R&R please, but no flames! I hate flamers

* * *

The lecture went on for another long hour and a half, the women in attendance continued to sit patiently, each taking everything Michael said in strides. Wanting to truly believe that the things that their husbands had done could be forgiven just as easily, all except for one. Bree Van De Kamp. As a protestant born and raised her views on infidelity were quite clear, it was an unforgiveable sin.

As the lecture came to a triumphant close the four ladies moved through the crows as they made their way to the book signing, the one which the fiery redhead wanted no part of. "I'm just going to wander Lynette, really there is no point." She spoke softly but reassuringly to her friend.

Lynette Scavo was closer to Bree than either Susan or Gabby, their friendship was filled with milestones, hard times and many many good ones. But sometimes Lynette misunderstood Bree's intentions and motives, Rex had been an adulterer and Bree had forgiven him and let him come home only to lose him. She was hurting and every man, it seemed, managed to rub her the wrong way simply by opening their mouths. She did not want to talk about philosophy with this man, nor learn his secrets like her friends. Bree just wanted to be left alone.

Changing her direction to lead away from the crowd Bree pushed her way through to the outskirts of the room. A large book stall was set up in the middle of the room and other venders with their goods littered the other sides. Only Michael had the longest line, every Fairview woman wanting a piece of him.

Pushing her shoulder bag higher onto her shoulder Bree gently brushed the flips of her hair over it and walked over to the book stall. Rummaging for a few minutes before finding something she picked up a small copy of Lewis Caroll's 'Alice In Wonderland' and began to quietly leaf through it.

A small yet rare smile gracing her face as she quietly recited the story in her head. It had been Bree's favourite tale as a child, something that she had long forgotten about since growing up. Leaning against a large mahogany book shelf she continued to read, ever so often casting a fleeting glance towards her companions who were now almost at the front of the line.

If there was one anything that Michael Mancini was good at, it was sweet talking a lady and these suburban ladies were just eating it up. Smiling at the next small group who came forward he realized it was the group that **she** had come in with. Taking the book from the shy brunette 

standing in front of him he opened the cover and signed his name. Susan quietly whispered her thanks and stepped aside to make room for Lynette.

"So uh, where's your friend, that smashing redhead? She reminds me of someone I knew once." Michael asked Lynette curiously as she handed over her book. Raising her eyebrow at the question she gestured over to the booth in the middle before answering, "Over there." Casing a glance away from Lynette and over to Bree he smiled softly. "And why is she way over there instead of over here with me huh?"

Laughing, Lynette shrugged her shoulders. "She's just not that interested in the useless bullshit that we are I guess. But I don't blame her, she's hurting and men are just not in her fancy at the moment. They keep making her mad."

Pausing, Michael set down his pen. "So, she's on the market then?"

Sighing in defeat Lynette nodded her head sadly, Despite Rex's many faults in the last few months he had been a friend to both her and Tom and their kids. As well as to many other Fairview residents, he was gone long before he should have been. "Yup. But I wouldn't try it. Thanks for this though." Lynette added flatly and gestured to her book before following Susan away.

* * *

This might be all you get from little me until I get back from Greece. Spring Break in Greece baby, WHOO!!

Stay tuned.

Continued reviews are lovely.


End file.
